Running Away from Hogwarts
by sweetassuga
Summary: Maxi runs away from Hogwarts after falling Madly in Love with Harry. leaving everyone worried and scared, especially When she, Harry and Sophie start having the same dream over and over about Voldemort
1. The Sad Run

Hogwarts Story

**Chapter 1**

It's been three hours since I have seen my friends from Hogwarts. It was sad when I left as I ran out on my best friends, and the one person I love, but this person doesn't seem to feel the same way. These feelings were something I would never forget. I love him so much, he was all I thought about and the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

Harry Potter was a boy that had no limitations. He has beautiful brown hair with hazel eyes that you drown in once you look into them. His smile is to die for. He is so nice and oh so powerful, well who wouldn't be after everything he's been through. We were in the same year at Hogwarts and I looked forward to going back every year. I do love the holidays with my family, travelling and having a blast playing games with my little siblings. But the feeling I get the night before returning to the beautiful castle and the old but great Hogwarts express is so big that I don't fall asleep for hours. To tell you the truth, I'm quite surprised I ever do fall asleep on those nights, but I do and I have the most marvellous dreams. The dreams are usually about the year ahead and how wonderful it is going to be learning to witchcraft and spending all that time with my friends. I happen to be friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione. With those three, every year at Hogwarts is very interesting.

I have other friends as well. Sophie, Paije, Sandra, Tegan, Em and Thea, They are all my best friends and all have something unique about them. Sophie has shortish brown hair and a great smile. She is very funny, out there and creative. She loves writing stories and reading. She is also quite a wiz at the magic we learn, I guess it's because she loves it so much. She is always there when you need to talk and always listens and gives her thoughts. Paije is smart, charismatic, and very musical; she plays the violin and sounds great. Paije has hazelnut coloured hair and is thin. She loves potions, I wouldn't blame her, well, except for Snape, and he is so arrogant and creepy. Sandra is very intelligent, funny and practical. Her Intelligence and her warm heart is what we all love about her. She also enjoys reading and writing stories. She has beautiful naturally tipped brown hair and is quite athletic; she rules the hockey pitch when she is playing. I'm very scared of her slap shots. Tegan is the most optimistic out of all of us and is funny and very beautiful. She is tall, thin and has long curly brown hair. Her smile has always gotten her boys. Last but not least is Thea. She is loud, huggable, funny and very artistic. She loves drawing, and is great at it too. She has beautiful brown hair and nice smile. She never misses a chance to mock me or pick on me, but it's usually as a joke, I'm sometimes slow on that uptake though. We have all been friends since the first year at Hogwarts.

That's all my friends at Hogwarts. The sad thing is that I haven't seen them for so long. I couldn't write to them, especially to Hermione or Ron. They would tell Harry, and I couldn't handle them mentioning Harry in their letters.

**Chapter 2**

Once I left the castle of Hogwarts on that cold, windy and very dark night, I walked over to Hagrid's cottage and left him a note. I then rode a Hogwarts horse to Hogsmeade, where I would hopefully run into the Knight bus. I didn't have anywhere to go and it was late in the night. The only place I could go to was to 12 Grimmauld place, where Sirius and the order were, but what if he told Harry in a letter. I didn't want that, but at this time I was desperate to go somewhere and that would be the only place I would be welcome at.

I got my broomstick out of my trunk and got onto it. I got a firebolt for my birthday a couple of months ago, and it flies so fast and smoothly. I remembered my way to Sirius's house quite well, since the night I was escorted there by Lupin and Tonks. It was very tense and Lupin looked terrible. It was after Voldermort came back to power. No one believed Harry or Dumbledore when they told the minister. Rita skeeter wrote these terrible stories about them, and made them out to be attention seeking, overthrowing, mental wizards. These are three things Harry and Dumbledore aren't. 

I flew the same road, from my memory. It was a lot harder as I couldn't see the road as clearly as I could last time I took it. I was scared, especially since I could be approached by a Dementor or one of Voldermort's death eaters.

The night was so dark and cold. I actually wished I was back at the warm castle, but it was too late to turn back and I left all my friends a letter, except Harry. I just left him a sentence on a little parchment, "I will never forget you Harry Potter"

That's the last thing I would have ever written to him, and it broke my heart into little pieces.

I couldn't hold back my tears anymore and I was so terrified and depressed when I started approaching the familiar apartment which belonged to Sirius, Harry's godfather.

After finally landing on a concrete pathway leading to the apartment, I thought I'd be safe for at least a day.

By then I could think through where I could go. There was the possibility that I would go back to my parents and go to a muggle school. Even though I don't want to go to a muggle school, but I couldn't go back to Hogwarts.

I finally got the courage to clench my right hand and softly bang it against the wooden door, to where I would enter and see a warm apartment with Lupin and Sirius in it.

After I knocked, I waited a couple of minutes for an answer. No one came to the door.

I decided not to knock again, and picked up my brown and red stripped truck, and then as I turned around I heard the door open.

It was Sirius and Lupin with their wands up in the air

**Chapter 3**

"Oh My God, Maxi, what are you doing here so late at night!" asked Sirius

"I umm..." I replied but paused

"Come in, come it" said Lupin

"I ran away from Hogwarts!" I spat out

They looked at me with their brown eyes wide open and shocked to hear what I just spat out.

"Why on earth did you do that Maxi?" asked Lupin and Sirius in one tone together

"I couldn't handle a certain something there and, I had to get away. I didn't know where else I could go, so I flew here on my firebolt. I'm really sorry, can I please stay here the night?" I said, quickly

They both seemed quite concerned

"Sure you can" replied Sirius

"But what's going to happen when Dumbledore starts looking for you, and what do we tell him and are you ever going back?" lupin asked, scared and all in one breathe

"I don't know" I said, getting scared now.

"Let's go to bed, and figure this all out tomorrow" said Sirius.

We then all walked up the stairs and he showed me the room I was going to spend the night in. I put my truck down in front of the bed and quickly comfortably lied in it and fell asleep in a second.

The next thing I know is I'm sitting in the great hall at Hogwarts laughing and enjoying our beginning-of-term feast. I start to look around, and to my horror, I see Harry. He is walking right towards me. I then hear Tegan trying to get my attention

"Maxi, can I borrow you blue platforms for the dance coming up?" she asked

"Umm…sure you can Tegan" I replied, still looking at Harry walking towards me.

I tuned out for the rest of the conversation. Looking around and seeing Malfoy and Pansy talking, and Crabbe and Goyle giving them evil looks, not that anyone but I could see.

**Chapter Plans **

**Weird Dream about friends at Hogwarts in trouble**

**Voldermort enters with help from Goyle**

**Malfoy and Snape try and stop him. Voldermort kills Snape eventually, since snape betrayed him for Dumbledore.**

**Malfoy gets injured.**

**(Elaborate)**

- 4 -


	2. Running to Sirius and Lupin

**Chapter 2**

**Unfortunately I do not own Harry potter or the characters from the book**

Once I left the castle of Hogwarts on that cold, windy and very dark night, I walked over to Hagrid's cottage and left him a note. I then walked to Hogsmeade, where I would hopefully run into the Knight bus. I didn't have anywhere to go and it was late in the night. The only place I could go to was to 12 Grimmauld place, where Sirius and the order were, but what if he told Harry in a letter or through a fire. I didn't want that, but at this time I was desperate to go somewhere and that would be the only place I would be welcome at.

I got my broomstick out of my trunk and got onto it. I got a firebolt for my birthday a couple of months ago, and it flies so fast and smoothly. I remembered my way to Sirius's house quite well, since the night I was escorted there by Lupin and Tonks. It was very tense and Lupin looked terrible. It was after Voldermort came back to power. No one believed Harry or Dumbledore when they told the minister. Rita skeeter wrote these terrible stories about them, and made them out to be attention seeking, overthrowing, mental wizards. These are three things Harry and Dumbledore aren't. 

I flew the same road, from my memory. It was a lot harder as I couldn't see the road as clearly as I could last time I took it. I was scared, especially since I could be approached by a Dementor or one of Voldermort's death eaters.

The night was so dark and cold. I actually wished I was back at the warm castle, but it was too late to turn back and I left all my friends a letter, except Harry. I just left him a sentence on a little parchment, "I will never forget you Harry Potter"

That's the last thing I would have ever written to him, and it broke my heart into little pieces.

I couldn't hold back my tears anymore and I was so terrified and depressed when I started approaching the familiar apartment which belonged to Sirius, Harry's godfather.

After finally landing on a concrete pathway leading to the apartment, I thought I'd be safe for at least a day.

By then I could think through where I could go. There was the possibility that I would go back to my parents and go to a muggle school. Even though I don't want to go to a muggle school, but I couldn't go back to Hogwarts.

I finally got the courage to clench my right hand and softly bang it against the wooden door, to where I would enter and see a warm apartment with Lupin and Sirius in it.

After I knocked, I waited a couple of minutes for an answer. No one came to the door.

I decided not to knock again, and picked up my brown and red stripped truck, and then as I turned around I heard the door open.

It was Sirius and Lupin with their wands up in the air


	3. At 12 Grimauld Place

**Chapter 3**

**Unfortunately I do not own Harry potter or the characters from the book**

"Maxi, what are you doing here so late at night, Are you ok?" asked Sirius

"I umm..." I replied but paused

"You've been crying, Come in, come it" said Lupin

I was too upset to talk, when I finally got my voice back

I spat out "I ran away from Hogwarts!"

They looked at me with their brown eyes wide open and shocked to hear what I just spat out.

"Why on earth did you do that Maxi?" asked Lupin and Sirius in one tone together

"I couldn't handle a certain something there and, I had to get away. I didn't know where else I could go, so I flew here on my firebolt. I'm really sorry, can I please stay here the night?" I said, quickly

They both seemed quite concerned

"Sure you can" replied Sirius

"But what's going to happen when Dumbledore starts looking for you, and what do we tell him and are you ever going back?" lupin asked, scared and all in one breathe

"I don't know" I said, getting scared now.

"Let's go to bed, and figure this all out tomorrow" said Sirius.

"Thank you for being so nice to me, I had no where else to go" I said

"Its no problem Maxine, it's just…" he started

"We have never seen you this upset, it must have been something bad that happened?" finished lupin

"Dumbledore hasn't talked to us in days, is something wrong in Hogwarts?" asked Sirius, with major concern in his voice

"No, nothing like that…I just can't some things there, is it ok if I don't talk about it right now?" I asked

"Sure" said Sirius

We then all walked up the stairs and he showed me the room I was going to spend the night in. I put my truck down in front of the bed and quickly comfortably lied in it and fell asleep in a second.

"Good night" I said, as I close the door.

The next thing I know is I'm sitting in the great hall at Hogwarts laughing and enjoying our beginning-of-term feast. I start to look around, and to my horror, I see Harry. He is walking right towards me. I then hear Tegan trying to get my attention

"Maxi, can I borrow you blue platforms for the dance coming up?" she asked

I was too entranced at Harry to answer Tegan

"MAXII!" she called my name again

"Umm…sure you can Tegan" I replied, still looking at Harry walking towards me.

"Oh my god! Thank you" she said happily and gave me a hug before continuing with the fist. I started looking around and seeing Malfoy and Pansy talking, and Crabbe and Goyle giving them evil looks, not that anyone but I could see.


End file.
